1. Technical Field
The invention relates to male external catheters and methods for making male external catheters.
2. Background Information
Many male patients lack the ability to control urine discharge. For example, severely injured or heavily sedated male patients can lack the muscle control needed to prevent unintended urine discharge. Men suffering from incontinence also lack the ability to control urine discharge. Thus, male patients as well as men suffering from incontinence can use male external catheters to direct discharged urine away from the body and into a collection device. Typically, male external catheters are placed over the penis in a manner similar to that of applying a condom. For example, a condom-like male external catheter can be unrolled over the penis. Once in place, the male external catheter provides a urine-impermeable barrier that directs discharged urine into a collection device protecting the user""s body from urine contact.
The invention features male external catheters having kink-resistant drainage stems and methods for making male external catheters having kink-resistant drainage stems. Specifically, the invention provides a male external catheter having a drainage stem with an inner diameter measuring between about seven millimeters and about eight millimeters. Such an inner diameter of the drainage stem can remain constant for no more than about 19 millimeters from the distal end toward the cylindrical member of the male external catheter. The invention also provides a male external catheter having a drainage stem with an inner diameter that is within a range measuring from about seven millimeters to about eight millimeters. Such an inner diameter can remain within that range for no more than about 19 millimeters from the distal end toward the cylindrical member. Male external catheters having these types of drainage stems can reduce or eliminate kinking when the drainage hose fitting and drainage hose are attached to the catheter. Reducing the catheter""s ability to form a kink can prevent urine from leaking from the catheter. Thus, the male external catheters provided herein can be used to prevent urine leakage, eliminating the user""s contact with leaked urine.
Since the materials described herein are typically elastic in nature (e.g., rubber latex or rubber silicone), it is to be understood that each measurement used herein refers to a measurement of the material in its relaxed state. Thus, the measurements used herein do not refer to measurements of materials being stretched or compressed.
The invention also features male external catheters having skin-friendly compounds and methods for making male external catheters having skin-friendly compounds. Typically, such male external catheters are configured such that the skin-friendly compounds contact the user""s skin when the catheter is being used. Specifically, the invention provides a male external catheter having a cylindrical member where the inner surface of the cylindrical member contains aloe, lanolin, or a vitamin. Male external catheters having aloe, lanolin, or a vitamin can reduce or eliminate irritation or discomfort associated with wearing a male external catheter. In addition, male external catheters having aloe, lanolin, or a vitamin can help create healthy skin.
In general, the invention features a male external catheter containing a cylindrical member fluidly connected to a drainage stem having a distal end, wherein the cylindrical member is adapted to receive a penis, wherein the drainage stem has an inner diameter measuring between about seven millimeters and about eight millimeters at the distal end, and wherein the inner diameter remains constant for no more than about 19 millimeters from the distal end toward the cylindrical member. The male external catheter can contain latex, krayton, nitrile, or silicone. The cylindrical member can be capable of being rolled onto the penis. The length of the cylindrical member can be between about six centimeters and about eight centimeters. An inner surface of the cylindrical member can contain an adhesive (e.g., a medical grade pressure sensitive adhesive). An inner surface of the cylindrical member can contain aloe, lanolin, or a vitamin. An inner surface of the cylindrical member can contain an adhesive-aloe mixture. The aloe of the adhesive-aloe mixture can be from about 0.05 percent to about 5 percent of the adhesive-aloe mixture. The male external catheter can contain a bulb positioned between the cylindrical member and the drainage stem. The bulb can define an inner bulb diameter, and the cylindrical member can define an inner cylindrical member diameter, wherein the inner bulb diameter is less than the inner cylindrical member diameter and greater than the inner diameter of the drainage stem.
In another embodiment, the invention features a male external catheter containing a cylindrical member fluidly connected to a drainage stem having a distal end, wherein the cylindrical member is adapted to receive a penis, wherein the drainage stem has an inner diameter at the distal end that is within a range measuring from about seven millimeters to about eight millimeters, and wherein the inner diameter remains within the range for no more than about 19 millimeters from the distal end toward the cylindrical member. The male external catheter can contain latex, krayton, nitrile, or silicone. The cylindrical member can be capable of being rolled onto the penis. The length of the cylindrical member can be between about six centimeters and about eight centimeters. An inner surface of the cylindrical member can contain an adhesive (e.g., a medical grade pressure sensitive adhesive). An inner surface of the cylindrical member can contain aloe, lanolin, or a vitamin. An inner surface of the cylindrical member can contain an adhesive-aloe mixture. The aloe of the adhesive-aloe mixture can be from about 0.05 percent to about 5 percent of the adhesive-aloe mixture. The male external catheter can contain a bulb positioned between the cylindrical member and the drainage stem. The bulb can define an inner bulb diameter, and the cylindrical member can define an inner cylindrical member diameter, wherein the inner bulb diameter is less than the inner cylindrical member diameter and greater than the inner diameter of the drainage stem.
Another embodiment of the invention features a male external catheter containing a cylindrical member fluidly connected to a drainage stem having a distal end, wherein the cylindrical member is adapted to receive a penis, and wherein an inner surface of the cylindrical member contains aloe, lanolin, or a vitamin. The drainage stem can have an inner diameter at the distal end that measures between about seven millimeters and about eight millimeters, and the inner diameter can remain constant for no more than about 19 millimeters from the distal end toward the cylindrical member. The drainage stem can have an inner diameter at the distal end that is within a range measuring from about seven millimeters to about eight millimeters, and the inner diameter can remain within the range for no more than about 19 millimeters from the distal end toward the cylindrical member. The male external catheter can contain latex, krayton, nitrile, or silicone. The cylindrical member can be capable of being rolled onto the penis. The length of the cylindrical member can be between about six centimeters and about eight centimeters. The inner surface of the cylindrical member can contain an adhesive (e.g., a medical grade pressure sensitive adhesive). The inner surface of the cylindrical member can contain an adhesive-aloe mixture. The aloe of the adhesive-aloe mixture can be from about 0.05 percent to about 5 percent of the adhesive-aloe mixture. The male external catheter can contain a bulb positioned between the cylindrical member and the drainage stem. The bulb can define an inner bulb diameter, and the cylindrical member can define an inner cylindrical member diameter, wherein the inner bulb diameter is less than the inner cylindrical member diameter and greater than the inner diameter of the drainage stem.
Unless otherwise defined, all technical and scientific terms used herein have the same meaning as commonly understood by one of ordinary skill in the art to which this invention pertains. Although methods and materials similar or equivalent to those described herein can be used in the practice or testing of the present invention, suitable methods and materials are described below. All publications, patent applications, patents, and other references mentioned herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety. In case of conflict, the present specification, including definitions, will control. In addition, the materials, methods, and examples are illustrative only and not intended to be limiting.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description, and from the claims.